Back in the Day
by Samurai of Light
Summary: This is the untold story of Mr. Boy, Steve Stronghold, and Barren Battle back when they were in high school. Unfolds why Barren goes evil and how Steve stops him.


Chapter 1

Sky High: 1980s

The classroom was quiet. Making the children do there work was the easiest time a teacher got. Especailly easy work. There was no 'How do you do this Mr. Boy?' or 'I don't think this is a fair problem?' nope life was simple today. I, Jonathan Boyd, will be relaxing all day today. Until, the undescense of the one kid, I can never remember his name. I do remember he resembles a bit of an idiot. Zach, thats his name alright. Zach the kid with the glowing power and the neon colored clothes that could blind a person, asked me a question.

"Mr. Boy." He slowly said as he raised hand.

"Yes Zachary." I slowly said.

"What was it like, you know being in a school with a bunch of great heroes?"

"Well, Zach, it was tough. I remember a time when if you weren't on a side you could have easily been killed. It was bad." I said with my wise words of intelligence.

"Can you tell us what happened?" The purple kid beside him, I think Magenta, I'm not positive. "Like can you tell us how Barren Battle became evil, and how you became The Commander's hero support."

"I don't think we have time for that, besides, I don't think the Principal would approve of that. It's not very educational." I loosened the collar around my neck.

"Mr. Boy, we'll take notes, promise, of how to become a great Hero Support person." The kid that looked like his clothes were throw up.

"I guess so, Edgar." I laughed. "It might take a while to finish though, it was a long story but one that should be told." Though I was surprised when the kid looked at his friends and couldn't look at me while they all laughed hysterically.

"It's Ethan, sir."

"I'm so sorry, Ethan." I blushed while. "Well let us begin. It all started back in the 1980's, 1982 to be exact. Disco music had just been done and we hadn't hit the Van Halen era. And Sky High wasn't floating like it is today. I was driving at that time. My hardtop 1974 Chevy Camaro SS. It was my pride and joy. I got out of my car and walked towards school. 'Good morning, Helen, how's it goin'.'

'Um, not too bad,' She turned to her friend. 'What's his name again.'

'I don't know,' she whispered back.

'It's going good.' Helen said.

'Oh thats nice.' After I wooed Helen I would go and talk to Steve. Steve was my idol, I couldn't believe how awesome he was, and his friends, Boomer and Jackson. They were all heroes. They also always had girls at there sides. Boomer had a mullet, Steve's hair was almost down to his shoulders and Jackson had his shaved hair like always. My haircut was strictly a perm and long hair in the back. Josie, the girl of my wildest dreams was by them. She was definitely into Steve, you could see it from the beginning.

'Hey Steve.' I said.

'Hello, John.' He replied, he was his cherrie self.

'He's starin' at you 'gain.' Jackson said.

'Is that so.' Steve said in imposition. 'I hate it when he stares at me. I am going to make sure I get that lead in Oklahoma. If he does, I'm gonna, I don't know what I'm gonna do but it won't be pretty.'

'Who is guys?' I asked, I couldn't fully see who they were talking about.

'Who do you think, sidekick?' Boomer said.

'Battle?' I presumpted.

'Of course Barren Battle.' Boomer said.

'Josie stay here, I'm going to finish this once and for all.' Steve said. He stared at Barren. He was staring at Steve as he sat in the corner of the school. He had an afro and glasses. I always hated that evil smile he had. As our group walked towards him to finish him like he should have been so long ago. I was walking when all of the sudden my skin tight jeans ripped in the back. It was on e of the most emberassing things that ever happened to me. I was just about to whip up on Barren with my friends and my pants ripped. Unbelievable. I held my backend as I trodded towards the fiend. He stood up and smiled at Steve.

'Steven, what are you doing in my territory?' Barren asked.

'This isn't your territory megalomaniac.' Steve yelled.

'Oh, I didn't know they taught animals to speak such good grammar?' Barren smirked.

'I oughta.' Steve started to get mad.

'Oughta what? What can you possibly do to me, Steven?' Barren said and at that he flung the hero across the side of the building."

"How often did that happen, Mr. Boy?" Zach asked.

"Almost everyday, Zach, he would always lose to Barren, until that one faithful day when Steve finally put Barren in his place. It was far after the Oklahoma incident though. Oh, wow look at the time. The bell is about to ring, but I'll tell you much more tomorrow especailly about Oklahoma." Then the bell rang.


End file.
